Settle Down
by bobbingformangos
Summary: Swan Queen AU. What happens when your children are switched at birth? How do you overcome that?
1. Intro

**Anon Prompt: switch, unestablished sq. I'm guess this is what you didn't have in mind. **

* * *

Emma stood behind her son, arms wrapped around his neck so that her hands pressed against her chest.

She turned twenty six yesterday when she got the news.

The clock struck eight fifteen in the morning as she was packing a bag for her and her son to go camping when the phone rang.

She picked up the phone and the camping trip was cancelled.

Apparently this kind of thing happened.

Rarely, but it happened.

And so she packed her son into her beat up yellow bug, threw in their suitcases, and headed to a small town in a state she hasn't visited since her son was born.

They arrived in Storybrooke in the early morning and headed straight to the hospital towards the edge of the town.

He had been asleep when they arrived and Emma pulled him out of the backseat and carried him like she had once did when he was smaller.

And because sometimes you just have to keep the one person who you love more than this universe as close to your heart that you can.

And hours later, hours after waiting and going over the situation by Dr. Hopper many, many times, Emma stood behind her son and holding him against her. Her palms feeling the strong heartbeat of the boy as the doors opened and Dr. Hopper lead them inside.

Her breath hitched and her hold on her son got stronger - because Emma refused to believe that any of this really happened - except now, she can see it.

* * *

How do you explain to eight year olds that they weren't yours?

How do you even begin to understand yourself that the world you thought you stood grounded in has been uprooted and thrown back into your face?

They didn't get into introductions - not yet that is.

Dr. Hopper gestured for the four to take a seat and while Emma held her son close to her as they sat on the couch - the boy sitting in her lap as a means to feel safe and loved - the dark haired woman and her son took seats in side by side chairs.

Emma noticed the regal way that they carried themselves and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Well, that and for a split second she noticed just how much the woman's dress rode up to show her panty hose covered thigh and Emma knew that in any other situation she would probably have looked a little bit longer than she allowed herself.

Dr. Hopped sat in the middle of the two families, a file in his lap, as he took a deep breath to begin.

This obviously wasn't easy.

For any of them.

"Well, your files from Portland Memorial arrived this morning," the timid man began, looking down at the closed files before he looked between the two women. "It seemed it occurred after your cesarean section. Oddly enough, the two of you were in the O.R. next to the other at the same time. I am noticed on the boy's birth certificate that they both were born at eight fifteen."

Emma's hold on her son tensed. She couldn't stop herself looking over at the dark haired boy sitting in the chair next to his mother. His legs didn't touch the floor but he held them still as he sat up straight. He had his head tilted, a scowl on his face, with his hands neatly in his lap.

She had only kissed him once, on his forehead, before they took the red faced infant away from her to the nursery.

From point A to point B, he had gotten lost and another was returned.

Emma ran a hand down her son's long dirty blonde hair. He had it pulled back in a ponytail and Emma couldn't help but think that if he had grown up with the woman across from them - he most likely wouldn't have been able to keep his long hair.

The boy in the chair scowled before turning to his mother, arms crossing, "I told you that you weren't my mother."

Emma held her breath but the woman spoke up, leaning over to put her hand on the little boy's leg with a sadness in her eyes. Emma only now noticed the red - crying.

"Not now, Henry," she spoke with a soft but authoritative voice. She had been tired by her son's new obsession - one that she had spent years trying to put behind her only to have the little boy grasp onto a book that could destroy her entire existence.

Except did that matter when moments like these happen? Something that could destroy another without the need for curses or spells.

"Henry," Dr. Hopper interjected, pushing at his glasses. "How about we talk about that more in our session Tuesday, but right now, we need to focus on this."

The little boy huffed, flopping back in his chair that reminded Emma so much of herself that she had to hold her breath and cling to her son so that she didn't break.

* * *

Her name was Regina Mills and she was the mayor of the small town.

She had been in Portland for mayoral business when she went into early labor. She was two weeks off her due date - similar to Emma.

Emma had been in labor for eight hours before she was rushed to O.R. 4 while Regina was rushed in via ambulance into O.R. 3.

At 8:15, two little boys took their first breath outside the womb and at 8:20, two mother's kissed their babies foreheads before passing out in exhaustion.

At 8:22 the boys were switched.

How?

Nothing confirmed.

But by 9:23, both women had their boys in their arms without a second thought to if they belonged to them or not.

Regina was a regal woman but there was no doubt to Emma that she loved her son - even if he had been pushing his mother way for reasons unknown to Emma.

He certainly was taken care of and wanted for nothing.

While Henry interjected from time to time while Regina introduced herself and her son, Emma's son laid against his mom. He played with her fingers and took deep sighs and watched the two people in front of him without saying a word.

"And what is his name?" Regina asked, almost tentatively as she looked from Emma to the dirty blonde haired boy.

He looked like Regina, Emma didn't deny that. The hair was lighter, but that could be due to the father, but he did look like her.

"What to tell her your name?" Emma prompted quietly in her son's ear. He turned back to look at her, wide brown eyes as he worried his bottom lip.

He nodded his head before turning back to the mayor. His voice was steady but soft, "My name is Sloane."

Regina leaned toward the boy and smiled gently at the boy, "That's a powerful name for just a little boy."

Sloane frowned at her and replied, "And Henry is an old name for a little boy."

Regina's smile fell as her eyebrows rose.

Emma chuckled and patted his son's thigh, "Be nice."

He turned to her with a pout, "Can't we just go camping now, Ma? I don't care what Dr. Hopper has to say. You're mine."

"Sloane, you guys are here today so that your mothers can decide what to do," Dr. Hopper tried to explain to the little boy. "They have to make a big choice - and they both wanted you two to be here so that you can understand the changes that are happening."

"I don't want any changes," Sloane complained. "I just wanted to go camping with my mom. Why can't we?"

Emma felt her heart rattle around in her chest as she closed her eyes. She didn't know what any of this meant or what they would have to do but she most definitely couldn't back down when her son was near tears.

She looked around, in a panic, "Can't we do this at a different time? I think today is more than enough for him."

For her.

She wanted to say more than enough for her.

She had kept the baby, that was something right?

Despite how scared she was.

Despite how much she thought she would fuck up.

She kept the baby and she loved him and she learned how to be a mother.

They moved around a lot, yeah, but he was loved so much.

Regina didn't understand why she did it but the words fell out of her mouth. "We have a big backyard and a tent. How about the two of you come over and we can camp out there tonight? That will give us time to talk, Miss Swan."

Regina looked at the panic look on the blonde's face and she felt a warmth sink into the coldness of her near frozen heart.

Emma looked from her to her son. Sloane's eyes were on Regina and then he looked at Henry, "Do you like Thor? We have the DVDs in the car."

"Really? The movie?!" Henry asked, his voice picking up in excitement.

Sloane nodded, "Yeah, mom and I usually watch them on her computer in the tent and eat tons of snacks."

"Awesome!" Henry said, smile taking over his face as he stood up. "Can you guys stay, Emma? Please?"

Emma looked at the boys, heart trying to pick right there but it wasn't as simple as that, was it?

Instead, her eyes found Regina's.

There was a panic similar to her own but also this softness that pulled Emma in.

She found herself nodding her head. The answer caused her to jump up with a triumph 'yes' and a giggle.

The scariness of the situation quickly being turned into hopeful excitement as the two boys moved together so that they could plot the course of their day.

"You have an apple tree?!" she heard Sloane ask and frowned when Henry replied, "Yeah, but we don't eat them cause she's the Evil Queen and stuff. But I'm sure that my mom could make use cookies instead."

Their conversation settled on topics of Thor and Loki while her eyes found Regina's.

She had been looking Emma over.

Emma reached a hand towards her in proper introduction, "I would say it's nice to meet you but the circumstances kind of suck the fun out."

The moment their hands touched, a small zing passed through both women like some sort of electric pulse.

They pulled their hands away as Regina frowned at her.

There was something different about Emma that Regina could not pinpoint.

Something dangerous about the warmth she caused her heart.

But she nodded, "Likewise, Miss Swan. Now what would you say about taking the boys to my house?"

And with that, everything pushed to the side, they walked out the door towards the unknown.


	2. The Build Up

The followed the black Mercedes to a large, white, mayoral mansion that had Sloane tugging at the straps tying him into his car seat in the back with a loud "holy crap" escaping his mouth.

Emma turned back to her kid, nodding her head, "Yeah, kid, I know."

Emma bet that the living room in this house was probably bigger than the tiny loft apartment she shared with her son. It wasn't a lot but it was enough.

That's what Emma kept telling her about this entire situation as she pulled up to the curve and parked the car.

"Ma?"

Emma turned to the small voice, meeting the dark eyes of the dirty blonde boy. He worried his hands in a similar fashion that she did and it made her wonder if all the tests were wrong – if he truly was her's and not the woman who was now getting out of her car.

But it was so clearly written across both boy's faces – their features told the story of little boys who resembled their parents despite the environment that they were raced in.

Did that matter, though?

"Yeah, Lo?"

"Does this mean you don't want to be my mommy anymore?" His voice was small – a contrast to the sound of laughter and silliness escaping the little boy's lips most days.

Small enough to break the young mother's heart.

Small enough to have her climbing into the back seat through the small hole between the seats, grasp the boy, and pull him into her lap as she kissed his head, trying desperately to convey every single thing that had been missing in her childhood.

Love was enough, despite what anyone else thought.

Emma grasped his cheeks in her hands, tears escaping her eyes as she looked down at the face of the little boy that had nestled into her heart similar to the way he had once nestled into Regina's womb.

"I will always, always be your mommy, do you understand that?"

* * *

"You're not my mom."

They exited the car at the wrong time, probably.

Henry had a scowl that Emma knew he didn't receive from her as he turned back to his mother and stomped his foot. He had a brown book clutched against his chest while Regina held his backpack and a frown on her own face.

Emma noticed the exhaustion written across her face and she realized that this was something that has been going on since they found out about the switch.

Regina yelled back, "I've been your mother for eight years, Henry –"

The little boy had already ran into the house, leaving his mother to close her eyes and blink away the tears.

Sloane squeezed her head and she looked down at him, giving him a tight smile as she pulled him to the back of the bug to grab their things.

* * *

"It's his book, he thinks I'm some kind of – villain." Regina growled out the words as if they were choking her.

She sighed, sitting down the cider filled tumbler before looking up and meeting Emma's eyes. "Nothing worse than your own child hating you, Miss Swan, I assure you."

Emma watched the distant interaction between the small boy and his mother – noticing how his words cut at the woman, how he looked at her with a since of fear, and how he kept a fairy tale book close to his chest.

It was quite worrying.

What was worse was the compassion that she felt towards the older woman. The woman with snark and sass, who met Emma with a challenge throughout the whole day, and dare Emma say, there was sexual tension between both women that was so palpable that it was nearly too hard to ignore.

Emma took another sip of her cider, enjoying the sweet burn, as she turned to look out the window at the sun porch where the boys had set the tent up at due to the rainy weather that rolled into the small town mid afternoon.

There was a soft glow from the lamp, but all was still. They were knocked out after a day of adventure and snakes and movies and the best dinner that Sloane and Emma had ever consumed.

"He doesn't hate you," Emma said, softly, turning her attention back to Regina.

"And why do you say that, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, tilted her head and pressing her lips.

Emma shrugged, "The kid obviously loves you – he just seems like he is dealing with a lot right now. He seems like a pretty lonely kid."

The way he attached himself to Sloane and herself was one sign, but also the way the kid was socially awkward with the social and child-like Sloan was another sign.

Regina cocked an eyebrow at the younger woman in challenge, "And why would you say that about my son?"

Her son.

Their son.

Emma's son.

It was all too confusing and they have avoided that conversation.

Emma shrugged, "Because I was like that as a kid – lonely. I used to cling to fairy tales as a way to explain things I didn't understand. Listen, Regina, he's probably been a lonely kid for a while and then throw this shit on top of everything, he's just trying to find a way to deal. He is clinging to these fairy tales like Sloane has to know were I'm at every single second of the day for the last few days. Their worlds are off balance and they are trying to grasp onto something that makes sense."

Regina felt the pulse of electricity again.

It raced through her heart and she should be worried that her son believed half told stories of things he simply didn't understand, but instead she was too focused on the color of Emma's eyes and the way her voice raised with passion and she didn't realize she moved closed to the woman, in the kitchen, until her lips were inches away from Emma's.

She whispered, skin brushing against skin, into Emma's mouth, "And what are we going to grasp onto, Miss Swan, to make sense of everything?"


	3. Afraid

**Afraid. **

**Part Three of Settle Down series. **

* * *

Emma was always an impulsive woman.

She chooses their dinner at last minute with a, "What sounds good to you, kid?"

She wakes up in the middle of the night with a need to move and gathers her son up in her arms with a, "What does the ocean sound like to you today?"

She nearly gave up a baby, spent nearly nine months with him wrapped around in every part of her, with the thought that he would be better off without her warmth.

But at the last minute, she kept him wrapped in her arms and never had a thought of releasing him to any one else again.

Emma made impulse decisions – ones that saved her life or brought her danger or simply made her miss breakfast in the morning.

But there was something all too dangerous and intoxicating as the one she was making right now – her lips pressed against the woman who was the mother to her son (well her sons) and her hands fallowing along the curve of her hips to grasp her ass and bring her closer to herself.

People handle stressful situations in many different ways.

One little boy might believe in fairy tales.

Another might hold close to his mother.

And others might need to cling to a person, make life simpler.

Though, these things aren't ever simple and people tend to complicate when matters such as these occur.

But that doesn't stop the kiss from deepening or from the blonde pressing her knee between the Mayor's legs causing a moan to escape her lips.

She didn't even know the Mayor's favorite color (Emma's was watercolor turquoise blue] or what she liked to sleep in (Emma likes band tees and boy shorts)

The moan caused her to press harder, to reach for something that she didn't know she was grasping for.

There were two little boys inside a tent, sleeping, needing both of these women to have their heads straight except they didn't have their heads on straight and decisions were hard to make and this was simpler.

This was so much simpler.

It was just the thing Emma would do.

Impulsive.

She savored the sweet flavor of Regina's mouth and squeezing her ass and the two women overwhelmed themselves with the primal urges rather than the reality that their worlds were starting to crumble around them.

* * *

They made sure the sun porch was locked and left the kitchen door open so that they could hear the boys if they needed anything.

Regina took Emma's hand, enjoying the warmth that spread through her cold and lonely body, and lead her to the living room that looked out into the sun porch.

She pushed her down on the sofa before straddling her legs and attached her lips to Emma.

Regina was calculated and planned and level headed and this was the most insane choice that she has made in a very long time (she did curse a whole kingdom) – but the lack of control in her life made her urge for this release.

This kind of control.

Because she could, you know, control this if she wanted to.

Right?

If she wanted to.

* * *

They didn't have sex.

As impulsive as the two women were being in these heated moments, they still knew that there was a line that could be crossed (as if a line wasn't already crossed).

The pulled apart once Emma's hand had slide across the smooth skin above her dripping sex and that was the shock both women needed to pull apart.

Chests heaving.

Mouths open, panting.

Regina leaned her head on Emma's shoulder and sighed, "I don't even know you."

Emma chuckled, hand coming to rub at Regina's lower back on instinct alone.

"Yeah, I feel you there," Emma whispered. "But we do have each other's kids, you know?"

And they did and that still boggled Regina's mind.

She sighed at the gentle touch of Emma's hands and wondered when she would move away from it.

Even in the best situations, Regina didn't do well with this level of intimacy.

She had it once in her life, a long long time ago, and he had his heart ripped out.

It was a good reminder to keep in mind.

Just like the fact that they have raised each other's child for the last eight years.

The panting slowed down but Emma's fingers continued to dance across her lower back and Regina didn't move her head.

"He's a sweet kid," Regina said softly. "He didn't get that from me."

Emma hummed in question, "His father, maybe?"

"He doesn't have a father, Miss Swan, just a donor."

Regina left it at that.

It was halfway true.

But she was the evil queen and she needed her complete happy ending and it was fucked up the last time she tried to get it – so she did something better.

It wasn't hard to have a doctor extract sperm from a coma patient.

Fucked up?

Sure.

But it worked.

It satisfied her a little bit.

But mostly, it made her realize how much revenge tainted you. Creating this feeling of dissatisfaction.

But she had her son and that truly was her happy ending.

"Oh," Emma murmured against Regina's hair, inhaling the scent of black currant and vanilla that surrounded the woman.

"Sloane's?" Regina asked. Quickly correcting herself, "Henry's, I mean."

Emma tensed, "Doesn't know – let's keep it that way."

Her tone pleaded for no questions.

"Well, he's sweet, Emma," Regina sad softly, as if she didn't make these kinds of comments often. "You raised him very well."

Emma paused in her movements – not familiar with complements, especially those on her parenting. "Thank you – I love him so much, Regina."

It was silent.

They were supposed to distract themselves tonight.

When the knife wound to the heart was too fresh.

But it slipped out and they couldn't deny the honesty in it.

"Henry is my world," Regina admitted.

"They talk about switching them back." Emma growled out – giving Regina the impression that this was deeper than what was currently going on – against Regina's hair, "Like their fucking pets. Children aren't pets."

It hurt, Regina's heart that is, the sadness in Emma's words.

Wounds opening up.

"I don't want them to feel like they aren't wanted," Emma whispered. "They need to continue to know that they are our worlds."

Regina nodded in agreement. "I won't give up my son, Miss Swan."

"Me either."

"But I want to know my son, too," Regina clutched a little tighter, voice smaller.

Emma nodded against her, "Me too."

Regina pulled back so that she could meet Emma's eyes, anxiety settling in her stomach. "So, Emma, what do we do now?"


	4. Coming Home

**Settle Down Series**

**Part Four**

**Come Home**

* * *

"So, you're like my mom too?" Sloane asked as he took a seat next to the mayor, startling the woman who was sitting at a booth alone in the diner. It was just turning noon and the lunch crowd was starting to come into the small establishment, Regina always came at 11:30 every day to get her usually booth in the middle of the diner, a salad with the house dressing, and a hot tea.

She frowned at the boy, his unruly long blonde hair down today. He looked like he had just woken up - wearing cream colored slept in khakis and a Lion King shirt that had definitely seen better days.

The boy and his mother had been there for two weeks, nothing decided as of yet except for ending up together in the evenings for dinner and going to the park last weekend.

Both women avoiding time alone together - confusion already settling in but desperately wanting to come closer to each other again.

It had made things easier that night, like they had control over something.

Except they didn't, especially over that.

Emma felt a flicker of feelings rise in her stomach the next morning they work up (thankfully before the boys) cuddled together on the couch and it scared her to death.

Regina similar.

Sloane ran his hand through his dirty blonde locks before tucking a piece behind his ear and looking up at her with eyes all too similar to Emma's that Regina had now just noticed.

The sunlight was coming into the diner and it had to be that creating the illusion.

Instead, she worried about the boy and why he was alone.

Apparently the blonde didn't worry about Sloane's schooling as much as Regina but at this moment, she was surprised to see his smiling face as he took the seat next to her rather than across.

"Well?" he asked, childish impatience causing him to nod his head for her to continue.

She sat down her fork and turned her body to him, taking a deep breath and admitting, for the first time to the boy, "Yes, I suppose that I am."

He grinned and leaned back in the booth, slumping over in a way that Regina often found distasteful but was finding herself finding it endearing in the little boy and his mother.

"That's really cool. I always wanted another parent but Ma always said it was just us - so I understood but now that it has happened it is really cool," Sloane blurted out, meeting her dark eyes and Regina noticed that he had good eye contact - Henry often able looking at other parts of her face or somewhere else. Something the little boy had gotten from her, she was sue of it. Sloane bit his lip, glancing up at Regina through long lashes with worry on his face, "That's cool, right?"

Regina couldn't stop the smile coming onto her lips. The little boy reminding her so much of the blonde and she couldn't help but nod her head. She leaned in, bumping his shoulder with her own before giving him a nose crinkle, "Very cook, indeed."

He nodded his head - worry quickly slipping from his face in a way that every child should be able to do. "Oh good! So Ma said to order her a hamburger and me a shake, who can I ask?"

"So, Miss Swan was on her way here," Regina thought to herself, anticipation settling into her stomach at the thought of seeing the other woman. Instead, she said aloud, "Have you had breakfast yet, Sloane?"

He looked at her and laughed, "Nooo."

She shook her head and signaled for Ruby to get the boy a bowl of fruit and greek yogurt. She turned to look at Sloane, "Then a shake."

He looked up at her and then down at her plate before sighing and nodding his head.

He could accept that.

The parenting.

* * *

Emma rushed into the diner, hair wet against her leather jacket as she looked around for the blonde hair of her son.

She found her first.

Regina laughed as the little boy animatedly told a story, his hands moving everywhere as he explained something - taking a break every few sentences to eat his breakfast - before going back to telling her about how his mom built a massive fort for them and they played the entire day like they were students at Hogwarts.

Regina learned that Sloane loved the series (one that he said was Emma's favorite), enjoyed reading (Emma didn't like television and they only watched movies every now and then), and that he loved to travel with his mom (who he seemed very attached to, unlike her own son).

Emma walked up to the table, feeling bees buzz in her stomach as she stood awkwardly next to the booth.

"Hey kid, sorry, I didn't realize how long I was in the shower." Emma said, meeting her son's eyes.

He shrugged and gave her a sweet forgiving smile, "That's okay! I was telling Regina about when we made Hogwarts together."

Emma noticed the grilled cheese on the table across from Regina, smiling, the blonde took a seat. "Oh yeah, did you tell her about how we failed potions class and had to result to youtube to teach us how to make potion?"

Sloane lit up and quickly turned to Regina, finishing the story about how they attempted to make flubber but ended up causing the mixture to bubble over and coat the stove in a green mess that took three weeks to get cleaned up.

Emma watched as Regina listened intently to the small boy, smiling and nodding in all there right parts - but also noticing a longing, a nostalgia that made Emma wonder if Henry was every like this - free and forgiving and happy without a care in the world.

"I have to pee, be back!" Sloane announced, jumping up from the booth and dashing to the back for a bathroom.

Emma smile softly and met Regina's eyes - the air between them suddenly felt empty and harder to breathe.

"He's not in school, Emma," Regina said immediately, spitting it out so that she didn't confess that she had missed the blonde in a way that she shouldn't.

Emma frowned and nodded, "We are starting to like this town - it's good for him."

Regina cocked an eyebrow, pushing down the bubbling hope, "And what's keeping you from staying? You were looking for a new city, right?"

Emma picked at her grilled cheese and shrugged, "City being the key word. Its easier for a bail bonds person to find a job there rather than here. I highly doubt you have a need for one here."

Regina ducked her head to catch Emma's eyes, "No - but we do need a deputy. We've been looking for one for a long time. Position is there if you want it, Emma. The hours aren't bad - you'll get out an hour before school let's out."

Emma looked at Regina, her eyes meeting the other woman's and she was suddenly back to that night. The night their lips came together in a desperate need of teeth and skin and want and desire.

She wanted to kiss Regina again.

She needed to touch her.

And she knew that Regina felt the same when the woman uncrossed her legs under the table and her legs came to brush against Emma's - keeping it there.

The heat of their skin could be felt by the other through their clothes.

It was such an innocent action, one that Regina would consider juvenile and knew that her old self would laugh at her for making sure a move.

But it was right now and Emma was the type of person to live in the moment and why couldn't she?

It wasn't like she could fall in love - or ever would.

What's the harm in feeling some resemblance of happiness?

Regina offered, "I have guest rooms if that is a problem."

Emma immediately thought about fucking Regina against the woman's shower stall and quickly shook her head in the negative, "No, no - I mean, thank you for the offer but that probably wouldn't be a good idea right now. You know, confusing the boys."

Regina immediately nodded, kicking herself for not thinking about that before offering. "Oh, yes, you're right."

Emma rubbed her leg against Regina's reassurance, before quickly adding, "It's okay anyway, I was talking to that friend I made, Mary Margaret - Henry's teacher, I think - and she had an extra room in her apartment with a little area outside of it that will fit Sloane's stuff and a futon. That should be good for a while."

Regina shuddered at the thought of her son living with that woman.

That horrible and selfish woman.

She nearly sneered at the thought of Emma staying with her too.

But instead, Emma had already considered staying and this was not a time to scare the blonde.

She smiled, "That would be a good idea - until you can find your own place. And whatever you need, Emma, I am here to help."

Pride was Emma's downfall and she shook her head, "No thanks, recommending the Deputy position is already enough, I appreciate it, Regina."

Regina smiled and opened her mouth to tell her that she was glad that she was staying but the blonde boy came bounding up and plopping down into the seat. It took Regina by surprise that he leaned against her, similar to what he does whenever he sat or stood next to Emma.

Emma called it docking - he needed that touch, reassurance, that you were there before he ran back off into the world.

Something he had always done.

Emma watched the tears whelm in Regina eyes and she smiled down at her son she Regina moved an arm to bring him closer and stroke his forehead - something she saw the blonde do many times - and the little boys eyes closed while he asked, "So, what's up?"

"Oh, just talking about moving in with Mary Margaret, kid." Emma said, offhandedly, waiting.

Sloane's eyes popped open and he looked from Regina to Emma.

"Really?!" Excitement was laced in Sloane's voice as a happiness flooded him with thoughts of seeing Regina more and Henry and how he might have a brother - a sibling was something the little boy secretly wanted.

Emma gave him a small nod, "Yeah, kid, we were going to move anyway. Why not here? Plus, isn't it nice to get to know Regina and Henry? Would you like to move often?"

Sloane nodded his head eagerly, "And have more sleepovers, like last time?"

Emma looked to Regina, a blush tenting her milky colored skin before she looked back at Sloane, "We'll see."

Regina immediately jumped in, "I think first you will have to go to school, don't you think?"

Sloane grinned, leaning back against the woman, feeling completely at home within the small town. He nodded, enjoying Regina's warmth.

Emma's bees continued to fly around her stomach, seeing how comfortable her son was with the woman.

Maybe moving to Storybrooke wasn't so bad - not like anything could wrong in a small town like this.


	5. Slow and Steady

**Settle Down**

**Part Five**

**Slow and Steady**

**(unedited)**

* * *

The move was simple.

Most of their things were already with them and the rest Emma had shipped to their little apartment.

They spent the weekend setting up their space up in the loft - enjoying the laughter and sweetness that Mary Margaret offered to the duo while hanging up a few posters outside the bedroom in the loft area for Sloane. They put his wooden blocks in one corner while setting up the futon in along the exterior wall of the bedroom so that the little boy was still close to his mother with a basket of blankets sitting along the other wall.

Special little nicknacks spread around the loft, reminding the duo of their travels and photos hung up with smiling faces to remind them that despite everything that was happening - they'll always be mother and son.

Emma found it odd how easy and comfortable she felt with Mary Margaret - an instant connection - and loved seeing the same thing between her son and the teacher. They quickly fell in step with each other in the apartment.

It was an odd feeling.

That this was home.

Emma felt that way with Sloane but never with a certain place they have lived in - but here, in this apartment with Mary Margaret - Emma felt home.

* * *

They stood in front of the school - standing side by side as they looked up at the building.

Regina had registered Sloane a few days ago with Emma had calling and confirming his registration the day after. The mayor insisted on helping since she was unable to help them move.

She also wanted a reason to visit Emma at the diner.

Their dance was becoming something more - calling each other at night to discuss their days, Sloane and Emma having dinner with Regina and Henry, the glances under hooded eyes and the random touches when they passed each other.

Emma was noticing things changing.

Everything was changing.

Everything had changed - for all of them.

"It's not as big as my old school," Sloane commented as he raised a hand to look to shield his eyes.

The young boy was dressed in his uniform - khaki pants, white polo shirt, navy sweater with the seal on it - honesty, a pretty intense uniform for a public school.

But Emma quickly heard Regina's voice when they went with the boys to the store yesterday - there was pride in it when she said that Storybrooke had the best school system in the entire state.

Well they certainly had the most upscale uniform and Sloane couldn't stop pulling at the collar of his shirt with a look of distaste.

"Stop messing with it, kid," Emma said, chuckling at the boy. "It'll only get tighter."

Sloane turned to look at his mother, frowning, "Extra clothes in the car for after school?"

Emma nodded her head, "Already on it kid, it's in your backpack."

Sloane's smile widened as he adjusted the leather back that rested on his back - a gift from Regina, one that made Emma feel slightly uncomfortable with.

They were treading in uncharted waters - not really knowing where the line was when it came to the boys. They were exploring and giving feedback and trying to make all of this work.

And that meant that Emma needed to learn to accept things.

"Thanks, Ma," Sloane said as he leaned his body into the side of hers, watching the different children run up the steps into the school.

They stayed like that for a moment, just watching, Emma's hand coming to thread her fingers through his long hair.

"Emma! Sloane!" The sound of Henry's voice took them out of their world, their heads turning and smiles tugging on mother and son's faces as they saw the little boy come running toward them - Regina walking regally behind him with her hands in the pockets of her light peacoat.

"Hey kid," Emma said in greeting, offering a arm on her free side for a hug that Henry quickly ran into causing Emma to smile even bigger. "Think you can show Sloane his way inside?"

Henry's eyes widened and he nodded his head, "Yes! He's in Miss Blanchard's class, right? With me?'

Emma nodded her head and looked at Sloane, "Think you can do it, kid? Henry'll be there with you."

Sloane's face was suddenly worried, his teeth coming to bit at the top of his lip as his hand came up to play with the hem of Emma's shirt. He gave her a sigh, "Can't you, Ma?"

Regina slide up next to him, catching Emma's eye before she crouched down next to the boy and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Sloane turned and smile at her, softly and still nervous, but happy to see her.

"Regina," Sloane said before letting go of his mother's shirt and turning to hug the dark haired woman.

Emma noticed the relaxed expression on Regina's face - the expression that wasn't marred by worry and was simply happy.

Emma wondered when the last time Henry threw his arms around the woman.

And then her heart ached as she rand a hand over Henry's hair.

"You're a very brave little prince," Regina whispered to the boy once she caught his eyes. She gave him a big smile, red lips curling up, "And so is Henry - the both of you make quite the pair."

Sloane nodded and looked over at Henry to smile at him before turning to Regina, "Yeah, we are really brave."

Regina brought a finger up to tap his nose, "You truly are, Sloane. I bet that Henry would love to show you the school and even though it might be scary, you will have him and Mary Margaret there to remind you of how brave you are."

Henry nodded his head from his spot and quickly added, "And of course we're brave, our mom's the white knight!"

Regina, for a moment, frowned at that but quickly covered it as she nodded her head in encouragement. "Give it a try, we'll watch the two of you walk in."

Hesitant, the young boy nodded at Regina before looking up at Emma. Emma smiled and leaned down to kiss his head, muttering an "I love you" before pushing him and Henry forward - toward the steps of the school.

"Come on! It's fun!" Henry said, walking forward and when Sloane started to follow, he began to run causing the blonde boy to giggle and follow after.

Regina stood to her full height, taking her place next to Emma as she watched the woman watch her son.

"I'm glad you decided to stay, Emma," Regina said softly, watching as the emotions played on the blonde's face.

Emma turned, offering Regina a big smile as she said with a confident voice, "Me too, Regina."

* * *

Three days of school went by fast for the young boy and being a deputy in a small town was proving to be a lot less exciting than being a bail bonds person.

But either way, Sloane and Emma were adjusting.

They were enjoying a friday night of games and movies and homemade pizza's with Henry and Regina. It was light and fun, celebration of the mother and son's first week integrated into Storybrooke's community.

The four of them sat around a rug on the floor with puzzle piece scattered around when it happened.

Regina teased Emma, causing the blonde to laugh and Henry to say something completely out of hand.

Emma looked up at the boy, frustrated and done.

But he didn't notice when Regina quickly tried to rebut his comment - that she wasn't evil and he needed to stop that.

Henry got up off the carpet, making a dash to leave the living room in a rush.

Emma caught Henry by the arm before he could run out of the living room. The puzzle abandoned on the floor and the playful music pulsing through the speakers - the smell of homemade pizza filling the house signaling that their dinner would soon be done.

Sloane stood in his place in front of the coffee table - wisps of blonde curls coming messily out of his pony tale as he watched his mother with started eyes.

He's never seen her so angry before and he quickly turned his head to look at the dark haired woman who was turned away from the group facing the open window. The sun silhouetted her body and emphasized her movement as she lifted a hand up to wipe at her face.

Sloane tilted his head, frowning, remembering the pained expression on her face from Henry's words. His mean, mean words.

Emma crouched down in front of Henry, eyes directly in front of each other as she grinder her teeth together in frustration. Her breathing was harsher as she tried to catch it and the image of Regina's face falling at her son's words only increased the anger.

This woman loved her son more than the moon and stars and he spat on it.

Emma thought of all the moments as a child without a family, without someone there to love and hold her, without someone to care for her while this kid had everything.

The fucking audacity he had to treat his mother this way.

Her voice was low, grave, as she looked at the little boy in his eyes. His face was surprise, mouth opened and eyes widened at Emma's treatment and sudden coldness towards him. Emma wasn't supposed to be like this - not warm or angry - she was supposed to be the savior. Right?

"Do you realize she's hurting? Do you realize that she is crying and that you have hurt her with your words - something that cuts much deeper than the swords in your fairy tales?" Emma said slowly, serious - her other hand coming up to hold the boy in place.

Henry quickly glanced at Regina. The woman was frozen in front of the window, back to him for the first time, as she listened to Emma's words said with such conviction.

The music changing, another upbeat Beatles song that couldn't cut through the intense emotion in the room.

"She's evil," Henry whispered, doubt lacing his words as his begged Emma to believe him.

Emma shook her head and hands gripped a little harder, "Henry! She's your mother!"

The words slipped out louder than she intended, her last breaths following them to warm Henry's face. It was the perfect answer to his question, as if it made the most since.

And to Emma it did and to Henry it should and Sloane watched with wide eyes and Regina stilled - hurting and hopeful and confused with feelings for a blonde who possibly was a savior to an evil queen.

"Who knows if she's a damn Evil Queen," Emma said, face scrunching up as she shook her head. "And who gives a care? She loved you. She loves you, Henry, with her entire heart - she loves you so much. You are her world and she cares for you and there is no doubt within any part of me that she hasn't sacrificed the world for you, Henry. Do you understand that? Do you truly believe that she doesn't love you? In her actions and words - does she not show it to you even when you are being a little shit?"

The young boy flinched at her words, guilt sliding up his body in a way that was new to him. Most children learn the emotion when they hurt another friend, or displease their parents, and in very small doses. But in this moment, Henry's world shook and rattled as guilt over took his small body and understanding sliced past the stone walls he had built by his fairytales.

Emma continued, voice softening with love for the child but still held conviction and passion and a sadness that everyone felt in the room. "Believe me, Henry, being wanted and loved trumps being an Evil Queen and casting curses."

"You want to know what a bad curse is, Henry? Being alone, having no one there - no one to love you or care for you. You were given a mother who does those things, Henry, who loves you and cares for you more than anything and she should not have to take this shit from you. You are a smart boy Henry and I know that you can understand these words. Evil Queen or not, your mom loves you - and, to be honest, the stories in your book would be worth it if it meant us getting you and Sloane."

Regina's body tightened and then relaxed - Emma's words rushing over her like a waterfall as tears started to fall, over and over, down her cheeks. Breathing was hard, lungs unable to fill and push out air and her heart skipped beats.

It was this moment that she had truly fallen in love with Emma Swan.

* * *

The boys ran ahead of them on the beach - laughing as they tried to beat the wind, the strong gusts blowing the boys' clothes back as they spread their arms and trudged through the sand. Their bellies full of pizza, heads full of words provoking thoughts, and mouths open with laughter.

Emma always loved that - how resilient children were. She loved their joy and how easy it was to continue in their days despite all the set backs that throw their worlds off axis.

Henry didn't apologize or hug his mother after Emma talked to him. The room remained quiet after Emma asked if he understood her words and he had nodded his head in the affirmative before muttering a simple "yes".

Emma knew he had a strong hold on his beliefs but she also could see his eyes shifting back and forth in thought as he tried to weigh her words.

And if all else fails and he believed that she was some kind of savior - then she would use that to her advantage.

The brunette didn't deserve the cruelty that her son had put her through.

It was bullshit.

But that was hours ago and they had ate dinner together and it was oddly comforting to the blonde, easy to get used to.

The boys laughing at the dinner table as she stole glances at Regina - and she could swear that Regina did the same.

They were dancing around each other and it excited Emma in a way that she never felt before. With Sloane, she never had the chance to date - only here and there - and the father had been quickly thrown out of the picture.

These buzzing bees were definitely new and they had taken permeant residence in her stomach - ever since the brunette came into her life.

It was all too complicated.

But her son - her sons? - were laughing as they played in the sand and Regina walked closely next to her. Regina was watching the boys carefully, a smile curling onto her lips as she watched them drop down onto their knees and start to build a fort before the tide changes.

"They could be brothers," Regina surprised herself as the words slipped past the loud wind and into Emma's ears.

Emma tilted her head, glancing at the boys as her eyes squinted in thought before nodding, "Yeah - you're right. It's kind of funny, they both have the same forehead."

Regina let out a small chuckle in agreement, "And Henry had similar hair - blonde curls - as a toddler. It didn't change until he was about four."

They found a spot in the sand to sit. Emma watched Regina's hesitance before shaking her head and shrugging off her jacket to lay in the sand next to her. "There you go," Emma whispered, almost shyly, as she gestured to the spot.

Regina smiled her thanks as she sat down - watching the sun's slow decent under the horizon. They had a few more minutes before it would be night.

Their shoulders bumped as they got comfortable in the sand - the boys continuing working together as the women relaxed, allowing their shoulders to stay touching as their bodies stopped moving.

"Thank you," Regina whispered, keeping herself looking forward so that she doesn't turn to meet Emma's eyes. She doesn't think she could keep her emotions at bay if she looked into Emma's eyes. "For earlier."

Emma shrugged, arm moving against Regina's, "He shouldn't get away with that - he needs to learn that people are people. I grew up without that kind of love, you know, and I don't want him to under appreciate it or feel ungrateful that he has you. It's not fair to either of you."

Regina was silent as she contemplated Emma's answer.

It seemed little pieces of Emma Swan was slowly dripping into her world and Regina was catching each and every one in the palms of her hand - wanting to know everything about the young mother.

Regina knew, now, that is simply wasn't because this woman had cared for her son for his entire life but because of something much, much more.

"I do love him, Emma. He was happy once," Regina sighed, needing the blonde to know that her son didn't grow up in a home without happiness - no, he would never had to know what it meant to truly be unhappy.

Regina had crossed worlds for her happiness - knowing the full effect of what true unhappiness meant and she went to extremes to get her happiness.

Henry would never be plagued by that.

Not when she worked so hard.

Emma turned her head to look at Regina, the woman's face soft and gentle and it would be so easy to lean forward to kiss her right now.

Emma wanted to.

To kiss her.

She wanted to kiss the corner of her lips softly, intimately, exposing herself to the woman.

This attraction was simply masked by the need to have some control in their lives and the mask was being ripped away by things that could easily complicate everything.

Make everything crumble.

Ruin Sloane's little world and add steam to Henry's beliefs.

Emma slide her hand closer to the one Regina had rested in-between them - such a simple act.

Regina looked up, turning to meet Emma's eyes in surprise when the blonde hooked their pinkies together.

Much more intimate of a gesture than Regina had ever experienced.

Emma sucks on her teeth before quickly asking, "Go on a date with me."

Regina's eyes widen and for a moment, she tried to move her finger away from Emma's to sever the connection, but her body won't move and she can't look away from Emma's eyes.

Have they always been so bright and stormy? Like the ocean in front of them?

She whispered in disbelief, "With me?"

Emma nodded and winced, nervous, "Yeah. Is that bad?"

"Is it good for them?" Regina countered, tilting her head towards the two little boys who were engaged in a vibrant conversation about engineering the perfect sand kingdom.

Emma took a deep breath and moved closer, moments away from Regina as she slide her hand over Regina's and interlaced their fingers together and squeezing. She gave Regina a hopeful lopsided grin before shrugging her shoulders, "It's good for us."


End file.
